Life As We Know It
by PhoenixAsh15
Summary: Percy and Annabeth raise their kids!
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth POV**

I groaned as I flopped onto my bed. Athena Architecture Inc. had gotten me _so_ tired. Maybe I should back up a bit. My name is Annabeth Chase Jackson, wife  
of Percy Jackson. I had started a new company, called Athena Architecture Inc., along with Malcolm, my half-brother. Of course, he was all for it the moment I mentioned it. We were still in the planning stages, designing the building, and trying to hire some people. But there was SO MUCH WORK! I closed my eyes for just one moment.

"Annabeth?" someone shook my shoulder. "Annabeth, get up." My eyes snapped open.

Stroking my hair gently, was none other than my husband, Percy Jackson. His green eyes soothed me, but his face was worried.

"Annabeth?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you feeling OK?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Its 10:00 pm."

"What? It can't be! I fell asleep at 5:00!" Percy showed me his watch. 10:00 pm, on the dot.

Suddenly, I groaned. "Ugh... my head feels terrible..."

"Annabeth, listen to me. You need rest. I'm going to make you a bowl of chicken noodle soup, OK?" Percy went downstairs before I could object. My stomach churned, and I leaped up and ran for the bathroom. I vomited into the toilet, shaking. A pair of hands pulled my hair back and rubbed circles on my back, soothing me.

"Annabeth, you okay?"

"What do you think, Seaweed Brain?" I murmured.

"No?" He asked, holding back a smile. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. Percy gave me some medicine, and I drifted off to Wonderland.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody! So, I know the 1st chapter was really, really, really short, but I will make it up! Keep reading! **

**Annabeth POV**

I got up from the bed, shaking slightly, but with a firm resolution.

_I have to do this._

I got out the two pregnancy tests I had bought only a few days ago, and followed the instructions. When I flipped the tests over, there were bright pink positive plus signs staring me in the face.

_I'm pregnant? But I'm only 25! Actually, that's not that bad. At least you aren't a teen mom or something. Yeah..._

My mind had a conversation with itself, when it dawned upon me: How was I going to tell Percy?

"Annabeth! I'm home!" Percy's voice floated up the steps.

"This early?"

"I decided to take off early. You're not feeling too well, obviously, so I thought I'd spend some time with you." I heard him walk upstairs.

"Annabeth? Where are... Oh, there you are. You okay?" He asked, looking at my face. Then he spotted the tests.

"Are you..."

"Yes, I'm pregnant, Percy." He stood there for a second, then wrapped me in a hug.

"Oh my gods, Annabeth. Are you happy?" I nodded, a smile spreading across my face.

"Me too. How about we go out to celebrate?" My smile grew wider. Percy kissed me, and left me to dress up.

**Again, very short, but I have way more ideas for the later part. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Annabeth POV**

_**2 Weeks Ago**_

I stepped out of the office to pick up some dinner.

_Where should I go?_ I wondered. I decided to stop at Chick-Fil-A. When I got there, I ordered my regular: a chicken burger and fries, and another burger for Percy. I got my food and sat down at a table. While I was eating, a man came up to me.

"Hello, there." He said, smiling at me.

"Um, hi. Do... do I know you?" I asked, wondering if he was one of my clients.

"Oh, no. I was just passing by and saw you eating alone. Then I thought to provide you with some company." He sat down in the seat next to me.

"I think you have the wrong idea. I'm married, and I'm expecting a child." I said.

"Puh-lease! Sweetheart, you are _way_ too young to be married or be expecting, so I wouldn't try that on me." He casually put an arm on my shoulder.

Before I could react, a voice growled behind me.

"Want to _see_ her husband? Because here he is." Percy was standing angrily behind us, fists clenched. He stepped forward and threw the man's arm off my shoulder, then punched him in the face.

"Come on, Annabeth." I got up and slipped my hand into his. Before I left, I kicked the guy in the stomach, just for good measure. We walked out of the restaurant, munching on some fries.

"You okay?" He asked me, when we were well far away from the creep.

"Yeah. How did you know I was there?"

"I came to your office to take you out, but Malcolm told you me you were at Chick-Fil-A, so..."

"Oh. You should have let me judo flip the guy or something."

Percy laughed, remembering the time when I had judo flipped him after seeing him for the first time in months.

"I don't think he's as strong as I am, even though I was only 16 then."

We had reached the house, and we were stepping inside.

I smiled. "I don't know, maybe he is stronger than you."

Percy scoffed. "Yeah, right. Wanna check?"

He slipped off his t-shirt and flexed his muscles. He caught me staring at his 6-pack. He hadn't taken his shirt off in forever.

"Like what you see, Wise Girl?"

"Maybe... But how does this prove you're stronger?"

He grinned. He scooped me off the floor and carried me to our bedroom bridal style. Then he laid me on the bed, and lay down beside me.

He kissed me, long and hard, and pressed me against him.

"Does this prove it?" He whispered on my lips.

"Mm-hmm." I mumbled, too tired to argue. We fell asleep, our arms still around each other.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I have skipped ahead A LOT. BTW, my name is Aalia. Have fun reading!**_

**Aura POV**

I shrieked as I slid down the banister and ran behind the couch. My mother looked at me questioningly. I put my finger to my lips, and she shrugged. He eyes went back to the TV screen. I heard loud footsteps.

**"Aurora Pearl Jackson!"** yelled someone.

**"Aurora, get over here!" **screamed another.

The voices belonged to my brothers. My name is Aurora Pearl Jackson. I am the daughter of Percy and Annabeth Jackson. My oldest brother is Cliff and my second oldest brother is Kevin. I'm the youngest. I had just stolen the keys to their cars, and they had caught me in the act, but I had escaped.

"Aura, what did you do?" whispered my mother. My brothers _never_ use my full name unless its serious. So my mom was obviously suspicious.

"Nothing..." I murmured.

"Mom, did you see Aurora?" Cliff said. He was dangerously close to where I was.

"Why?"

"She stole our car keys... Hey, wait a second. Is that Aura's foot?"

Stupid nail polish! With a swift motion, he grabbed my ankle.

"Kevin! Get over here! I got her!" He yelled. Kevin was there instantly.

"Where are our keys, Aurora?" He asked me. Cliff was holding onto my arm, and Kevin had my other arm.

"I'm not telling you!" I said defiantly.

"Aurora, tell them where you put the keys," said my mother.

"My lips are sealed." I said stubbornly. This was revenge for when they went to the new water park last week without me.

"Well, we're going to have to unseal them, aren't we?" Kevin said.

I was lifted off the ground immediately. Cliff held my arms and Kevin held my feet. They ran out to the backyard and came to the edge of the pool.

"One," They counted.

"Guys,"

"Two,"

"You're not really going to do this, right?"

"Three!" They threw me into the pool, laughing.

I resurfaced, angry and full of horrible revenge plans. _I'll show them, _I thought.

I felt a tug in my gut, and a rush of water behind me. Kevin and Cliff's eyes widened.

"Mom! Dad!" Kevin yelled. I looked at him. His face was pale.

My mother rushed out, followed by my dad, who had been in his home office. My mother, for once, looked like she didn't know what to do.

Instead, my dad took charge.

"Aura," he said softly. "Take a deep breath... and turn around." My mother slapped her forehead, and I turned around.

Towering above me was a 20-foot high wave.


	5. Chapter 5

**Annabeth POV**

When I ran outside, I was _not_ expecting my daughter to have an enormous wave behind her.

When Percy came running behind me, I had trusted him to do something, just once.

Maybe contradict her powers or something? After all, he was stronger than her and a direct son of Poseidon, while she was only his granddaughter. But what does he do? He tells her to turn around.

The one time I trust Seaweed Brain to do something, and what does he do? He messes it all up.

**Percy POV**

OK, so I may have not done the smartest thing in the world, but... well, what am I supposed to do? Annabeth was probably really angry.

"Oh my god..." Aura yelled.

"Gods," Annabeth corrected under her breath.

"Aura! Don't move. Relax yourself." I said, trying to calm her down. Then I used my powers and let the water slosh back into the pool.

Annabeth rushed towards Aura.

"Aura! Are you okay?" Aura emerged from the pool completely dry, which didn't surprise me. Aura displayed most of my qualities, while Cliff and Kevin seemed more like Annabeth. Unfortunately, this just creeped Aura out more. Kevin and Cliff were standing awkwardly to the side. Annabeth took Aura upstairs to dry off, and I walked over to the boys.

On each of the kids' 13th birthdays, we had decided to tell them about the gods. It had worked out fine for Cliff and Kevin, but evidently not for Aura. Aura's birthday was in 2 weeks; she would have been told in 2 weeks! Until Aura found out, we had warned the boys to keep her away from water, so she didn't do something like _that._

_"What happened to the 'keep her away from water' rule?"_ I asked the boys, my voice clipped.

"She stole our keys!" Cliff protested.

I remembered something that had occurred similarly between me and Annabeth.

_FLASHBACK_

"Annabeth, where are my keys?" I yelled, as I ran around the apartment.

"I'm not telling you!" She teased. This was when we were in high school and Annabeth was living with us. Mom and Paul were out, and I was getting late for a swim meet. She came into my room, grinning. I grabbed her by the waist and swung her around.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"Hmm... a kiss." I leaned down and gave her a kiss. My hands found their way down to her back pocket, and I fished out my keys.

"Sorry Wise Girl, but I have to go!" I dangled the keys in front of her and ran. Annaebth pouted, but then she smiled.

"OK, see you Seaweed Brain!" I drove away, thinking of my amazing girlfriend.

_FLASHBACK OVER_

Now she wasn't my girlfriend, but my wife.

"Why did she steal them?" I asked.

"Because we didn't take her to the new water park." Kevin said.

"You have enough sense to not take her with you to a water park, but you don't have enough sense to realize you're throwing her into the water?" I said pointedly.

They sighed. "Whatever. Come on." I waved them inside, where Aura was curled up with Annabeth.

**Annabeth POV**

I let Aura rest for a moment while we waited for Percy and the boys. Cliff was the oldest, at 17 years, and was blonde with grey eyes. He was very smart. He could use water as a healing source, but that was it. Kevin was the second youngest, at 16 years old, and he was blonde with murky gray eyes. They sometimes looked grey, other times they looked brown. He was pretty smart too, and also could only use water as a healing source. Aura, on the other hand, was completely Percy. She had black hair and sea green eyes. She was OK smart for a grand daughter of Athena, but she was very mischievous. Evidently, she could use water a healing source and manipulate water.

"Feeling OK, Aura?" Percy said softly. Aura nodded, and Percy smiled. He sat down next to me.

"Aura... let me just tell you straight out. You know the gods and goddesses in Greek mythology?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said softly.

"Those gods and goddesses are real. They exist. I'm the daughter of Athena, and your dad is the son of Poseidon."

"Wha- what?" She stuttered.

"Yes. That's why you could create that wave. You've inherited my powers." Percy said.

We explained everything else, Camp Half-Blood, Kronos, everything. At the end, Aura was shocked by what had been kept from her.

"So... so I have powers? I can go _swimming_?" She gasped. We had kept her from joining the swim team and everything else involving water.

Percy nodded. Aura jumped up and ran upstairs. She came down a second later wearing the bathing suit I had bought for her. It was an aqua bikini, with gray polka dots. She ran outside and plunged into the pool.

Percy threw himself off the couch and sprinted to the pool, probably to see what Aura was doing more than to see if she was drowning. I heard a splash, followed by 2 more splashes. I went to the pool. Kevin and Cliff were cannon balling into the pool, and Percy was racing Aura. They were barely visible among the water.

Aura reached the other end a millisecond before Percy.

"Hey, good work! I bet you'll be captain of the school swim team, if you join." Percy said happily.

"Awesome!" she yelled. I changed into my swimsuit and we spent the rest of the day in the water.


	6. Chapter 6

**Aura POV**

"COME ON, WAKE UP!" I screamed. We were going to Camp Half Blood today. Its supposed to be a camp for demigods, and this is my VERY FIRST time!

"Aura, what in Hades is wrong?" My dad asked.

"We're gonna go to Camp Half-Blood today! Right?"

"Oh yeah." He got up and screamed with me.

"PEOPLE, LET'S WAKE UP!" I love my dad. He loves me no matter what, and he ALWAYS supports me. He's the best.

"Gods, Percy..." Mom grumbled. She threw a pillow at my dad, and he threw it back.

"Oh, you did _not_ just throw that at me..."

"Oh, I think I did."

"Its on, Seaweed Brain."

"Prepare to lose, Wise Girl."

In 10 seconds flat, the room was filled with flying pillows. I had run out and gone into each of my brothers' rooms, jumped on their beds, and screamed,

"PILLOW FIGHT IN MOM AND DAD'S ROOM!" They were up and running immediately.

Cliff and Kevin had joined Mom's side and I had joined Dad's side.

Cliff, Kevin, and Mom threw a massive amount of pillows at us, and we went down.

"WE WIN!" The yelled.

"OK, OK. No need to boast." Said Dad, dusting himself off.

"Losers make winners breakfast and have to clean up."

"Aw, man!" I said.

"What?! There's no way I'm going to do that! It was a _pillow fight_, Wise GIrl!" Dad said.

"So? We still won! And you _know_ that the losers always have to do what the winners say!" Mom retorted.

"Oh really?"

"Of course!"

"Who's gonna make me?"

"I am!"

"I don't think so."

"I think so."

"Wise Girl!"

"Seaweed Brain!"

"I'm outta here!" Exclaimed Cliff. Kevin nodded and ran out. I followed them and shut the door behind me.

I ran downstairs, the thought of Camp Half-Blood reviving me.

**Annabeth POV**

"Wise Girl!"

"Seaweed Brain!"

"Not gonna do it!"

"I'll make you!"

"Yeah, right."

I stepped forward and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Then I slipped away before he could grab me and hold the kiss.

"There's more where that came from, Seaweed Brain!" I ran away, laughing.

I could hear Percy jump off the bed and run towards me, but I shut the bathroom door before he could get to me. He banged on the door.

"Come on, Wise Girl!"

"Make breakfast, and I'll think about it."

"Think about it?! Fine." He trudged downstairs. I brushed my teeth and took a shower. Then I dressed in my Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and jeans. I left my hair down, knowing that Percy loved it when it was like this.


	7. Chapter 7

**Percy POV**

I sat down at the kitchen table and ate my breakfast of blue toast and juice quickly.

"Gods, Percy! Slow down, you're going to choke!" I heard someone laugh.

I looked up and saw Annabeth, descending the staircase. She was only wearing her Camp shirt and jeans, but she still looked beautiful. Her golden curls cascaded down her shoulders, and she smiled at me.

"What?" She said, catching me staring at her.

"Uh... you look nice." I said, receiving laughs from my kids.

"Way to go, Dad," I heard Cliff whisper.

I got up and whispered in her ear, "You look beautiful, Wise Girl."

She blushed slightly. "Why thank you, Seaweed Brain."

Then she pushed me towards the stairs to go get ready.

I ran upstairs and put on some shorts and my Camp shirt. Then I attempted to comb my hair, but finally left it alone, frustrated with how untamed it was.

I trudged downstairs, my duffel thrown over my shoulder. I glanced up to see my kids all ready. Cliff and Kevin were wearing the same outfit as me, but Aura was wearing a yellow tank top and jean shorts, because she didn't have a Camp shirt.

"Ready?" They nodded. I locked the doors and we drove off, leaving a trail of dust.

**I know that wasn't a good chapter, but I will try to do a better job next time.**

**Review and thanks for all your support!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY!**_

_**But I am here to present you with the next chapter! Enjoy!**_

**Aura POV**

"We're her-" Before my dad could finish his sentence, I leaped out of the car and onto the grass.

"This way," Cliff said, pointing up the hill we were at the base of. I followed him and Kevin to the top of the hill, and my breath was taken away.

"Like it?" Kevin asked, grinning.

I nodded, speechless, for once.

"Come on, we'll take you around." Cliff said. My brothers could be jerks at times, but in the end, they showed that they loved me.

We headed towards a big house, and suddenly, a bunch of people surrounded us.

"Cliff!" Somebody yelled, while at the same time someone yelled Kevin's name.

"Venice! You look beautiful!" Cliff said, holding his hand out to a girl.

She was just shorter than Cliff, and had brown hair and blue eyes. And it wasn't just Cliff: she _was _pretty.

"Hey, Ebony!" Kevin said, hugging a girl.

She was almost as tall as Kevin. I could tell how she got her name, because her hair was black and her eyes were black too.

"Aura!" Cliff said.

"Yeah?"

"This is my girlfriend, Venice Grace." Venice smiled, and shook my hand.

"And this is my sister, Aurora Jackson." I winced when he said my full name.

"Aura, this is _my _girlfriend, Ebony di Angelo, and Ebony, this is my sister Aurora Jackson."

Ebony gave me a warm smile, and shook my hand. I noticed that her black eyes had a few specks of blue in them.

I glared at my brothers, who had both said my full name out of pure evilness. They looked away innocently.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!" The girls said, grinning.

A boy and a girl stepped out from the crowd. They looked about my age, but they seemed a bit older.

"Hi. I'm Daniel Rodriguez. Dan if you prefer." The guy said. He stuck his hand out to shake. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes. He looked tough, and he eyed me warily.

"And I'm Anacrusis Grace. Venice's younger sister." Said the girl. She was blonde and had brown eyes, unlike her elder sister. She was pretty, but her sister was prettier. This girl's eyes darted around, and I might be mistaken, but her eyes seemed to turn blue for a second.

"We can take her around Camp," Dan offered.

Cliff glanced at me in worry, and I nodded. I would be fine.

"OK."

The two teens dragged me away from my brothers, who were giving me second glances.

Oh Gods... What was going to happen?


	9. Chapter 9

**Aura POV**

We came to a group of cabins, and we stopped there.

"So. You're Aurora Jackson, huh?" Dan said. "Your dad Percy Jackson?"

I nodded. "So then your mom's Annabeth Ch-" He caught himself. "Annabeth _Jackson_."

I nodded yet again. "Huh. So tell me... Aura... have you taken gymnastics?"

"No."

"How about aerobics?" He tried again.

"No."

"Dance?"

"No."

"Fencing?"

"No."

"Sword- fighting?"

"What? No!" I said, suddenly horrified of what they might do to me.

"Relax," The girl spoke softly.

Her words calmed me to some level, strangely.

"We just want to see how much you know. Then we can start training you."

"Training me?"

"Yeah. You have to train to fight against monsters. Didn't you know?" The boy said.

I shook my head. All I had been told was that I was part god.

"Well, we train to fight. Your dad is the camp's legendary hero." The girl said.

"What..." It wasn't _too _hard to imagine. Dad worked out, and he was pretty strong and fast, despite his age.

"He saved the Camp multiple times, and he was offered immortality. He chose your mother over it, though."

I stared at the two teenagers. I couldn't believe it.

"Look, I know its a lot to take in, but you'll get used to it. First we'll tell you a little about ourselves." The girl said.

"We will?" The boy said, glancing at the girl.

"Oh, come on Danny." The boy glared at the girl, who grinned in response.

I could tell there was something between these two...

"OK, I'll start. My name is Anacrusis Grace. I'm the daughter of Jason Grace and Piper McLean Grace. My older sister is Venice Grace. I'm more like my dad, who was the leader of Camp Jupiter, or the Roman Camp." She looked at Daniel. "Did I forget anything?"

"Your best friend is _me_, and you are incredibly annoying." Dan supplied.

"Right. Well, not the annoying part."

"Whatever. I'm Daniel Rodriguez, the son of Chris Rodriguez and Clarisse la Rue Rodriguez. I'm an only child, and my mom and your dad were enemies."

"...Oh." Was all I could say. He gave a curt nod.

"_And_ he is also my best friend and extremely annoying." Anacrusis finished.

Dan, Daniel, or Danny gave her another glare.

"What am I supposed to call you? Daniel, Dan, Danny-" I began.

"_Not _Danny. I hate that nickname. I'm fine with Dan."

I nodded.

"Well, now that we've introduced ourselves, I think its high time that you meet Chiron." Anacrusis piped up.

"Yeah. Come on, lets go." They led me towards the giant house, without saying another word about this mysterious Chiron.


	10. Chapter 10

_**I FORGOT TO DO DISCLAIMERS! I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS!**_

**Anacrusis POV**

The girl, Aurora, I think it was, followed us as we walked towards the Big House. When we got there, we found Chiron and Mr. D playing pinochle.

"Chiron, we have a new camper. It's Percy Jackson's youngest child." Danny said. I know he hates that name, but I like it.

This caught Chiron's attention, and surprisingly, Mr. D's as well. But, you know, how can you not want to see the kids of _Percy Jackson _and _Annabeth Chase Jackson_? They're the heroes of Camp Half-Blood, and everybody's role model here is Percy Jackson. That girl is so lucky to have him as her dad. But its pretty cool to have Jason Grace as your dad. Especially when he's the leader of Camp Jupiter and everything.

"Where?" Chiron asked. Danny and I parted to reveal the girl standing behind us.

She was of average height, but looked exactly like her dad. She had black hair, which was very curly, and bright sea-green eyes.

She looked a little younger than us. Maybe around 13 years old? I turned 14 a few weeks ago, and Danny turned 14 a month ago too.

"Hello," She said.

"Hello. One moment, please." He changed into his true form, which was a centaur. The girl stared at him with wide eyes.

"You... you're a centaur?"

Chiron nodded, clearly happy. "Yes. I see you have been well educated in Greek mythology."

"My mom taught me."

"Ah, Annabeth would obviously teach you," He said smiling.

"What is your name, child?"

"Aurora Pearl Jackson. I'm the only daughter and youngest child of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase Jackson. My elder brothers are Cliff Jackson and Kevin Jackson. I am 13 years old."

"Daughter of Peter Johnson, eh?" Mr. D asked. He eyed her warily.

"I can see it; the hair and the eyes. Ara Johnson, right?"

"Aurora Jacks-" Aurora tried to correct him.

"Yes, yes, same thing. Are you any good at pinochle?"

"Ex... excuse me?" Aurora said, confused.

"You play pinochle, girl?"

"We'll just take her to her cabin..." I interrupted.

"Yeah, see you Mr. D," Danny said quickly.

"Bye Chiron," I said. He waved us off, and we dragged Aurora away, who had no idea what was going on.

**Dan POV**

"OK. So you just met Mr. D, or Dionysus, god of-" Anacrusis began, when we were far away from the Big House.

"Wine. Why isn't he drinking wine?" Aurora interrupted.

"Long story short, he got punished to stay here as a director and can't touch wine for 50 years." I said.

"...oh. So, what cabin do I get to stay in?" She asked.

"Aurora, you're the-"

"Aura. You can call me Aura."

"OK. So, _Aura_. You're the daughter of Percy and Annabeth. They have different godly parents. You have the choice of staying in either the Poseidon cabin or the Athena cabin." I said, stressing her name.

"Where does-"

"Hey! Aura!" I turned around, and saw Cliff, Kevin, Venice, and Ebony walking towards us.

**Cliff POV**

"Hey! Choosing your cabin?" I asked, grinning. She nodded.

"What cabin are you in?" She asked.

"I stay in the Athena cabin most of the time." I replied.

"Yeah, same here. We go to the Poseidon cabin once in a while, not too much." Kevin spoke up.

"Oh. What about the rest of you?" Aura said.

"My mom is a daughter of Zeus. Thalia Grace di Angelo. But my dad, Nico di Angelo, is a son of Hades. I switch between the two. Sometimes I stay with Mom, and other times I'm with Dad. I'm usually in the Zeus cabin." Ebony said.

"My mom is a daughter of Aphrodite, Piper McLean Grace, and my dad is a son of Jupiter, he's Jason Grace. And yes, there is a difference between Jupiter and Zeus, although not too much. My dad is the son of the Roman form of Zeus." Venice spoke up.

"Wait, so are your dad and Ebony's mom siblings?"

"Yeah, they had the same mom... and dad, if you think about it. I'm usually in the Aphrodite cabin with Mom." Venice supplied.

"And I stay with Dad most of the time. In the Zeus cabin, along with Aunt Thalia and Ebony." said Anacrusis.

"My mom is the daughter of Ares, Clarisse la Rue Rodriguez, and my dad is Chris Rodriguez, son of Hermes. I switch between the two, but I prefer the Ares cabin. Its less crowded." said Dan.

"OK. I want to try both cabins. I... I can do that, right?" Aura asked.

"Sure, we did the same thing our first nights." I said, Kevin nodding.

"Cool. I'll try the Athena cabin first." she decided.

"Lets go get your stuff." The group headed up the hill.


	11. Chapter 11

**Aura POV**

I groaned as I held another knife in my hand.

I was looking for a weapon with Anacrusis and Dan. Even though this was only my 3rd weapon, I was beginning to get tired.

"It doesn't _feel _right!" I cried, flinging the knife to the ground, dangerously close to Dan's foot.

"Hey! Careful! I'd like to leave from here in one piece! Is that too much to ask?" He yelped.

"Yes. Yes it is." Anacrusis said, clearly fed up.

"Wait a second. Aura, what do you want? A bow and arrow, a knife, a sword, what?" Dan asked.

"_Not _a bow and arrow. I'm a terrible archer. Knives feel weird, and spears are too long for me." I said thoughtfully.

"OK. So, a sword. Danny, come on, help me get to the back." Dan and Anacrusis climbed over several of the weapons and suddenly disappeared.

"Guys? Where'd you go?" I asked.

"We're back here! There's a million swords to choose from! Come over here!" I heard Anacrusis yell.

"I'm coming..." I clambered over the weapons, doing my best to stay away from sharp edges. But when I got to the two, I was covered in scratches.

"Ouch. I'd visit the Apollo cabin." Dan said. Both he and Anacrusis were perfectly fine.

"How did you-" I was cut off by Dan.

"Training. If you want to survive, you have to train. We'll start as soon as you have a weapon."

"OK."

I spent the rest of the hour looking through the swords, painstakingly holding each one for some time and then tossing it away.

"Ugh, there's NOTHING here!" I whined.

"Try this one," Anacrusis offered. It was a knife.

"I don't want a knife, though."

"Just try it." I decided to give in to her, and let her hand it to me.

It was made of Celestial bronze, and had a simple handle. It seemed like any ordinary knife. But when I touched it, I gasped.

The knife turned a silvery- ice blue color and grew into a sword, with a comfortable hilt and sharp blade. Then the blade faded back into its original bronze color.

As I slid my thumb over the hilt, I felt an engraving.

"Dawn," I murmured. Engraved in the hilt was the word αυγή, or _dawn_.

"That. Was. Awesome." Dan gasped.

"Yeah. Evidently, this is the knife, er, sword, for you." Anacrusis nodded.

"Can you control it? Like, say the word knife." Dan said.

"Knife." The sword flashed silvery-ice blue again, and turned into a knife.

"Sword." The knife quickly transformed into a sword, after turning the silver-ice blue color.

"Can it turn into other stuff?" Anacrusis asked.

"Bow and arrow...?" I said.

The sword lay in my hand.

"Spear?" It didn't transform into a spear.

"Well, I guess that's it," I shrugged.

"Cool," Dan said. "Well, you're going to have to learn how to use that... thing. So come on. Let's start your training."


	12. Chapter 12

**Before I start, I'd like to acknowledge a reviewer who is really amazing, they are always reviewing and is a great supporter! That is fanwarrier! Thanks so much, to you and everyone who has reviewed and takes the time to read my stories and likes them!  
I have no words, for once, to say how I feel. Simply, thank you. **

_**ONE YEAR LATER**_

**Annabeth POV**

Aura had picked up on the sword fighting quickly. I was proud to say that she is one of the best fighters at Camp now. If I had to rank, I would put Aura near the top. The number one fighter here, after Percy and the rest of us, of course, would probably be Aura. That might be biased, since I'm her mom, but she really is a good fighter. You can ask anyone here, and they'll back me up. Percy has really taught her a lot. At home, she practices an hour everyday with either Percy, Kevin, Cliff, or me. Cliff and Kevin are too busy with homework and projects and things, so they don't practice as much as Aura, but they're pretty good too.

"Mom! Ready?" Aura's voice caught my attention. We were back at Camp, and she wanted me to fight with her.

"Yup." I gripped my sword, rolling my wrist. She made the first strike. She sliced towards me with almost superhuman speed, but I caught it just as fast.

"Ha!" She slid her sword off my blade and tried again, but I blocked her.

"Sword!" Her knife flashed, and I had a millisecond to try and strike. My sword almost reached her throat, but she ducked and rolled, wielding her sword. I turned around, but she wasn't there.

"Aura?"

My sword was hit with her sword, and for a moment, I had the urge to drop it. I gripped the hilt tighter, and went in for my final strike.

I slashed at her, but she attacked the hilt of my sword and twisted into a downward thrust. The sword clattered out of my hand.

"Good work, Aura!" Anacrusis called. I looked up. A crowd had gathered around us.

"Very good, Aura. Where did you get that technique from?" I asked.

"Dad taught me. He said he was taught the same technique years ago when he came to Camp." Taught? So... Luke must have taught him.

"Yup. And you did very well. That's a very hard maneuver." Percy spoke up from the crowd.

**Aura POV**

My parents and friends praised my sword skills. I liked fighting- it was a way to get my energy out, to be free. Suddenly, the crowd quieted, and I looked up to see what had happened.

The crowd parted to reveal a boy. He seemed around 15 years old, slightly older than me.

"Do you want to fight?" He asked.

I paused for a moment. Who was this guy? I had never seen him around Camp. Maybe he was new.

"OK." I said. He walked over to me. The arena cleared, so that there was only me and him. I hadn't bothered to wear my armor, as I had only been fighting with Mom. But this boy made me want to run back and make sure every inch of me was covered in armor. He wasn't wearing any protection either.

He raised his sword, which was as black as a nightmare. That wasn't Celestial Bronze, and it definitely wasn't Imperial Gold. But then...

"Ready?"

I snapped back to attention. I nodded my head, and he sprung into action.

He slashed straight at my chest, and I deflected his attempt to slice me in half. His blade slid off of mine, and he attacked again, this time at my side. I rolled away and got up quickly. A flash of black flew past me, and I jumped away before I was impaled.

His eyes narrowed, and he muttered something. Then he lunged out, and I tried to defend myself, but I was beginning to get tired.

My sword nearly fell to the ground, but I gripped it as tight as I could. I was _not _going to lose.

"Knife," I muttered. My weapon flashed, and I lunged. We fought, him parrying every attack I made, and I just trying to survive.

When all my energy was almost gone, my knife nearly reached his throat, but he knocked it away with a slash of his sword.

The knife clattered to the ground, and within seconds, my arms were being held together behind my back. His sword was at my throat. He had won.

The crowd was completely silent. Pin drop silent. Then they broke into a round of applause.

I, for one, was confused. How could he have parried every single attack, keep pouncing on me every moment he had, yet still have so much energy? How?

I felt my arms drop to my sides, and a black metal flashed in front of my face.

"You're a good fighter." I looked up to see my opponent.

I took a good look at him. He was tall, lean, and slightly muscular. His eyes were blue, the edges tinged with black. His hair the black of obsidian. His tight t-shirt made his muscular body stand out, and he wore gray jeans and black sneakers.

He cleared his throat. "Oh... thank you." I said.

He nodded, as if to say 'you're welcome'.

The crowd had dispersed, realizing there was nothing to see. Mom and Dad left with them, although Dad glanced back with a look of confusion. Kevin and Cliff lingered a little longer, waiting to see if anything interesting happened. I shot them a glare, and they walked off, winking at me. Anacrusis and Dan left with them, giving me curious looks. I realized this... boy and I were the only people left.

"So, what's your name?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"What's yours?" He replied. I stared at him for a moment.

"Aurora Jackson." I said. He nodded again. Then he paused, shifting from foot to foot. He seemed like a peculiar person. Finally, he spoke.

"I'm Ian di Angelo."


	13. Chapter 13

******I am SO sorry for the delay! But I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Aura POV**

That name seemed vaguely familiar. di Angelo... I closed my eyes and scrunched my face in frustration. Then I remembered where I had heard that name. I flashed back to a year ago, when Cliff and Kevin had introduced me to their girlfriends. Kevin's girlfriend was Ebony. Ebony... di Angelo. Her mother was Thalia Grace di Angelo, and her father was Nico di Angelo. I had met them on a few occasions, but I barely spent time with Ebony because of our age difference. But I did hang out with her sometimes, when Kevin invited us/me over, and Cliff hung out with Venice and us/me. But usually, I spent time with Dan and Anacrusis. But I had never heard of Ian di Angelo.

My eyes fluttered open, to be met by the confused and slightly worried gaze of Ian. He looked cute like that, with his eyebrows pushed together, and his electric blue eyes making me melt...

_No. _Aura, get ahold of yourself. You are _not _falling for a boy who you just met, and is older than you by a few months or so, and just beat you in a battle. _No_.

"Are... are you okay?" He asked. I mentally slapped myself 20 times.

"Uh, yeah. How long have you- uh- been at Camp?" I asked.

He looked at me for a moment. "Its a long story."

I glanced at my watch. 4:00. It was my free time. "I have time."

He looked at me inquisitively. "Follow me." I obliged. My curiosity often gets the better of me, as a granddaughter of Athena.

We walked until we reached the edge of the forest. He hesitated for a second, then walked in. We walked until we reached a point that was far inside of the woods. There were several large flat stones lying around. He sat on top of one, and I sat down opposite him. He took a deep breath and started his story.

"I was born October 31st, 1998, to Nico and Thalia di Angelo. I am the younger brother of Ebony di Angelo. The first time I came to Camp was when I was really young. I don't remember it. But according to my dad... something went wrong. Monsters flooded the camp, the borders... were shattered... my presence made the camp go haywire."

My eyes widened.

"I found myself unwelcome at camp, even at that young age. I was taken away by my dad, and we traveled around. I saw my sister and mom and rare occasions. Dad brought me back to Camp a few summers ago, and nothing happened. The Camp stayed intact. So I was welcomed back. I stayed here, but I left last summer to... uh, well, I went on a quest. And a long one, at that. It took the entire summer, but I ended up not dying, so... Did you come here last summer?"

I nodded.

"That makes sense. So..."

His story had blown me away. It was evident he was a good fighter, but was he also dangerous? I didn't know of anyone who had the ability to tamper with the magic of Camp.

"You have any siblings?"

"Yeah. Two older brothers. Cliff and Kevin."

"Cool. I know them. Parent?"

"My parents are demigods. Percy and Annabeth Jackson."

He gave a curt nod.

"My parents know them. All children of the Big 3." He said.

"Mm-hmm."

We sat in silence for a moment.

Then he got up. "You wanna come with me? I'm going to the stables."

I sat there, and looked up fearfully.

"The... the stables?"

He scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion. "Yeah. You've never been there?"

"N-no, I have..." Pegasus terrify me. I inherited every trait from my dad except the ability to talk to sea animals, including horses. And since these are _flying _horses... I just feel plain uncomfortable up in Zeus' territory. And it doesn't matter that my grandfather created the horse. I just do not like pegasus.

"Then?"

"I... I'm afraid." I said quietly.

"What?" He asked. He looked at my face, and knelt down.

"There's nothing to be afraid of..." He said.

I bit my lip.

"Come on. Riding a pegasus is easy. I'll teach you."

I looked up. Cliff and Kevin had tried teaching me, so had Mom and Dad. Anacrusis, Dan, Venice, Ebony, all of them had tried, but first they had to get me near the stables. And if I was in a 5 foot radius of that place, I would bolt.

He offered me his hand.

"...OK." I accepted his hand, and he pulled me up.

We walked out of the woods, my hand loosely in his, and my thoughts were only filled with one thing.

_He's holding my hand._

I was on the verge of a mental breakdown for absolutely no reason. It was driving me crazy.

His touch comforted me, and his hand fit perfectly into mine. It seemed perfect.


End file.
